<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepover by aryqan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872024">Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryqan/pseuds/aryqan'>aryqan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Candy Jem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom Julian, top irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryqan/pseuds/aryqan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How ironic, you’re someone who always has a quick tongue, and yet now at a loss for words. Why don’t you put that tongue to good use now and kiss me?” </p>
<p>Julian invites Irwin over to accompany him for a lonely weekend together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irwin Zhou | Akio Zhou/Julian Liu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>Irwin stood at the doorstep of Julian’s house with a smirk on his face. Julian was only half-awake when his best friend appeared at the doorstep at 6 pm. He was barely dressed appropriately, wearing only his grey trackpants and a pink jacket only a few shades lighter than his coral pink hair.</p>
<p>“W-Wait! Don’t come in yet!”</p>
<p>Julian exclaimed as he slammed the door in Irwin’s face. His own face however, turned red as his thoughts stopped stringing into anything that could make sense. Grabbing the nearest pair of pants and clothing he could, he rushed into the bathroom to change.</p>
<p>—————————————————————————</p>
<p>Irwin settled himself to sit on the steps surrounding the door. He fiddled with the hem of his black t-shirt, as it clung to his body firmly. He wasn’t used to wearing very casual clothing, much less solely a t-shirt and blue jeans. However, he knew he wasn’t here to think about his fashion sense, but to spend time with Julian. The friends hadn’t been able to meet lately, due to the overwhelming pain of starting an internship. Luckily, his clinic was closed for renovations, allowing for free time.</p>
<p>Julian, however, had weekends off, so he was rather bored. Seeing as how his sister and parents were out of town on occasion of a school event for two weeks. The weekdays were quiet for Julian, and he desperately needed some company, so who was a better candidate than his loyal friend?</p>
<p>Julian was the focus of Irwin’s thoughts for a few minutes, until the actual man had opened the door again to reveal his own black t-shirt and jeans. Both men laughed it off nervously but soon became a small argument when Irwin decided to force the other man to change, because it was weird. Julian disagreed, naturally.</p>
<p>They walked towards the bedroom where Julian put a box of pizza down on the table and condescendingly instructed that Irwin had to either sleep on the floor or the bed. </p>
<p>“I’ll take the bed with you then.”</p>
<p>Julian jolted out of shock as he heard those words, leading Irwin to shoot a curious look towards him.</p>
<p>“Not with me, I don’t wanna share!” </p>
<p>Julian whined like a child, causing a chuckle from Irwin’s side. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Are you shy? Do you lo-“</p>
<p>Irwin was unable to even finish his sentence when Julian had smacked him on the head, out of habit. Julian was indeed shy, but could not stand when Irwin teases him about a so-called  non-existent crush. Unfortunately for Julian, that feeling was very much existent, and kept bugging  him, since the day they reconciled as friends again.</p>
<p>“Shut up! That’s gross and you know it!”</p>
<p>Julian’s words could have convinced him, but his face still warm and in a deep shade of pink-ish red, almost matching his hair, showed otherwise. Irwin inched closer, placing his hand on Julian’s forehead, as if to check for temperature jokingly.</p>
<p>“Hm, are you sure?”</p>
<p>Irwin’s face was almost touching Julian’s at this point, and it only made the blushing worse. This caused Julian to forcefully retreat, only to bump into a wall placed right behind him. </p>
<p>“I’ll get you for this.”</p>
<p>Julian’s eyes sparked with fire as he jokingly chased Irwin like a young boy playing at the playground. Irwin, unexpectedly, plays along and runs around the house.</p>
<p>That is until they trip over a wire and each other, resulting in light red bruises on both their arms, to which they playfully laugh off. </p>
<p>Julian gets up to plug the wire into his room’s television set so they can watch some shows together. </p>
<p>“Reminds me of when we were young. Do you  remember how we’d chase each other through the field?”</p>
<p>Irwin laughed at the reminiscence of the time. Julian had just moved, and was Irwin’s only friend. </p>
<p>“That was the only way the teacher could get us to run. Can you imagine that one day we just stopped? I was devastated.”</p>
<p>Irwin sat up onto Julian’s bed to get a better view of the television. He fiddled with his shirt hem yet again as he looked towards it, smiling sadly. </p>
<p>“I really missed having a friend, haha.. It’s nice that we made up, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Julian turned back to Irwin on the bed after finishing the set up on the television, grabbing the remote. Irwin didn’t look back, though, and played with the shirt hem more nervously now.</p>
<p>“That’s true. I was a loner as well. Looking back, I sure was a ridiculous kid.” </p>
<p>Julian laughed a little as he walked to the bed to sit with Irwin. He wasn’t thinking straight, and was a nervous wreck at this moment. Irwin turned his head to the side to look at Julian’s bright blue eyes. </p>
<p>“Yeah.. Well, we’re older now. we can do what we like, and we’re far more mature. I know I won’t be scaring you with frogs anymore!” </p>
<p>Irwin laughed as he shifted to sit nearer to Julian, proceeding to lie down. Distinct voices projected from the television, but both of them were only focusing on each other’s. Julian’s face flushed as he flopped his body onto the bed, joining Irwin.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I sure wish I could though.”</p>
<p>Julian stopped his mouth from speaking anymore and looked away from Irwin. He knew it would only arouse suspicion in the other man, but his mind was far from being in the right place at that moment. They were lying down close to each other, on a bed.</p>
<p>‘Way too close!’ Julian thought.</p>
<p>Irwin furrowed his eyebrows, curiously, turning to look at Julian. His theory was right, Irwin was now curious.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Why not?”</p>
<p>“I just.. Like this person. A lot. but I have absolutely no idea if he would like me back, I mean, I’m a huge jerk!”</p>
<p>Julian tried to stop himself from talking, but he couldn’t. He wanted to finally tell Irwin how he felt.</p>
<p>He needed to.</p>
<p>“He? So you’re...”</p>
<p>“Bisexual.”</p>
<p>Julian wanted to pinch himself at this point. He couldn’t help but blurt it all out now. </p>
<p>“Ah.. Well, if by some miracle, you wanted to know about me, I’m pretty gay.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>He didn’t. He was overjoyed to know this information, but now he just had to shoot his question. Somehow. He turned back to look at Irwin, who was gazing at him. </p>
<p>“Do you like anyone?”</p>
<p>Irwin knew he was going to receive this question, but he didn’t know how to answer it correctly. He wasn’t ready to talk about his own feelings, after years of being in denial. He wasn’t even sure if it was love that he felt towards the man beside him, but he knew there was something.</p>
<p>“No women. That’s all I know about myself. But there’s this guy. I feel so happy when I’m with him. I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I’m with him, but I don’t know. I’m not the expert on this. But, if he does like me back, I’m sure I love him then.” </p>
<p>Julian fixated his stare onto Irwin’s brown eyes, which were staring far off into the distance. He was slightly hurt. This could mean that Irwin liked someone else, and he couldn’t handle that.</p>
<p>“Of course, I sure am quite good at reading people, and I noticed that he’s currently trying to see if I like someone else.”</p>
<p>This statement startled Julian. He was not expecting a sneaky move on him like this. Most of all, he was not expecting for Irwin to return his feelings. “Does that mean..”</p>
<p>Julian’s face flushed redder than it had that evening. He was overjoyed, to the point that he felt like he was in a movie, where a choir would start singing. Boy, was the choir loud.</p>
<p>“Yes, Julian.. I do like you. A lot, in fact. Since we were kids.”</p>
<p>Julian could hardly hear Irwin, on account of the loud fake choir in his mind. He’s surprised that Irwin has liked him for so long.</p>
<p>“But... Why? I’m always horrible to you and I treat you like... Crap. Why would someone like you-“</p>
<p>Irwin’s eyes now were looking straight at Julian’s. His hands were now moving towards Julian’s, in effort to hold them. This took Julian by surprise, as his eyes widened.</p>
<p>“I like you for you. It’s all in the past, Julian. We’re different now. But I want to know, do you feel the same?” </p>
<p>Julian was hesitant to respond, as a result of being too happy. His words failed to form correctly to aid him in the situation. </p>
<p>“I...do...too..kinda..”</p>
<p>Irwin laughed as he placed a finger on Julian’s lower lip.</p>
<p>“How ironic, you’re someone who always has a quick tongue, and yet now at a loss for words. Why don’t you put that tongue to good use now and kiss me?”</p>
<p>Irwin inched closer to plant his own lips onto Julian’s. </p>
<p>Julian panicked as Irwin pulled away slightly. His face now was heating up like never before. Irwin was still slyly smirking at Julian, who finally could grasp a hold of his thoughts properly to come up with a witty comment.</p>
<p>“Who says I’m at a loss? Though, I’m sure you are, seeing as how you pulled away first.”</p>
<p>“Arrogant as always.”</p>
<p>This time, Julian pulled his face closer to Irwin’s and initiated a kiss, albeit a clumsier one. Irwin started to squirm slightly due to the adrenaline rushing through his body, trying to pull himself closer towards Julian. They were now intertwined in their hands, pulled in a way that allowed Irwin’s legs to wrap around Julian comfortably.</p>
<p>The butterflies in Julian’s stomach started to give way, causing him to kiss like he was desperate for it. He was, and it showed. He was surprised Irwin could make him feel a little bit insane with only the movements of his mouth. For someone who claims he doesn’t have experience, he was unusually good at this.</p>
<p>Irwin was starting to feel giddy as he felt himself pull away again and decided to give competitive Julian a challenge.</p>
<p>“Do you want to do...more than this..?”</p>
<p>Julian nodded with a serious stare. Irwin blushed worse, but still managed to keep his cool composure.</p>
<p>“If you pull off from this first, you’ll have to do what I say.”</p>
<p>“What about me? What do i get from you?”</p>
<p>“The same. Although I’m sure it won’t happen.”</p>
<p>Irwin’s familiar smirk took over, in opposition to Julian, who looked rather bashful. Irwin reached over to close the door, locking it, and to grab the remote, to turn off the distracting television.</p>
<p>“Just in case.”</p>
<p>He winked playfully, knowing that it would make Julian even more captivated.</p>
<p>Slowly, Irwin made sure to tease Julian little by little to ensure his victory. This started by making sure he was kissing slowly, until he began to tickle the back of Julian’s neck. Irwin could feel the other man trembling in his arms, yet managing to resist. </p>
<p>Julian was a mess, whimpering and grasping onto Irwin’s hand desperately to make him dispense with the teasing. It only got worse when Irwin somehow managed to flip their position to make it so that he was on top. Julian started to tremble even more when Irwin let go of his left hand to explore Julian’s body, brushing against his stomach and tickling him further. Julian felt an immeasurable amount of pleasure build up in his lower abdomen, until he finally gave up and had to stop to take a breath and recover from the trembling. </p>
<p>“Nnh... Damn you, Irwin..”</p>
<p>“Hm. As expected.”</p>
<p>Julian exhaled sharply, while Irwin placed his hand onto his back firmly, while motioning towards his neck. Irwin nibbled at it at different areas, almost leaving marks. He looked at Julian first, as if to ask for consent.</p>
<p>“S-sure.. They wont be back till next Sunday anyway..”</p>
<p>Julian’s raspy voice made Irwin shudder in satisfaction. He then started to continue sucking at Julian’s neck, leaving small blue-black marks. <br/>The sound made Julian lose his focus on anything, and started to feel ecstatic.</p>
<p>Irwin slid his hands down towards the waistband of Julian’s blue jeans, while tilting his head back up to gaze at Julian’s bright blue eyes. He started to undo the button and lower the pants, until Julian was exposed to Irwin’s sight. </p>
<p>“Branded undies, huh? And you say you like to save money!”</p>
<p>Julian looked away in shame, as Irwin started to pull it down. Irwin noticed that Julian looked away, and grasped at his hand, squeezing it.</p>
<p>“Remember when I said you had to listen to me? Well, you can’t look away. You’re gonna have to look at me the whole time. That’ll teach you.”</p>
<p>“Hmph, are you just stalling for time? Go on now, take those off already.”</p>
<p>Julian’s voice was shaky as he uttered those words. Irwin did as he said and immediately removed the last piece of clothing on Julian, along with his own. </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>This made Julian whimper again, as Irwin flipped the position over again to make sure that the other is on top instead. </p>
<p>“Do you know what to do next?” </p>
<p>Irwin’s voice raised in pitch to mimic the voice he uses to talk to animal patients at the clinic.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you don’t try anything.”</p>
<p>To which Irwin responded with a low whistle. Julian slid his mouth down onto Irwin’s length, leaving a wet path. A soft hum escaped Irwin’s mouth as Julian retracted, to do the same action repeatedly. </p>
<p>Irwin felt a sweet sensation as he shoved his hands down to grasp onto Julian’s soft pink hair. Irwin controlled the speed and movements as he thrusted his hips slightly in response to every dip of Julian’s head. More moans escaped Irwin’s mouth as a reply to the pleasure he was feeling. Gradually, the pace quickened and Irwin felt a cold tingle run through his body.</p>
<p>“Julian.. Wait, just a little more I’m going to-“</p>
<p>His sentence was cut off by a choked cry that made Julian’s body shiver, as he started to taste a bitter salt enter his mouth. Irwin pulled his hair up to shift Julian onto himself to kiss him rewardingly. Both parties started to pant heavily as they kissed, filling the room with low groans. </p>
<p>“How come you get all the fun?”</p>
<p>Irwin smiled as he pushed Julian onto the bed. His hands travelled downward, finding Julian’s own length. Irwin started to stroke it slowly, feeling a certain stickiness trail down his hands. Irwin looked back up to Julian to make sure they still held eye-contact. The strokes became rougher, as did Julian’s choked cries and pants.</p>
<p>“So, Julian? Do you love me?”</p>
<p>Julian’s mind was clouded and dizzy, due to Irwin’s movements. It made him squirm around excessively, trying to grasp the bedsheets.</p>
<p>“I do.. Irwin... Slow down... Ah!”</p>
<p>Irwin did the exact opposite and started to move his hand faster, until he felt the much expected wave of warm liquid in his hands.</p>
<p>“You really are insufferable, Irwin. How’d someone like you do so well?”</p>
<p>Irwin pressed his lips onto Julian’s again, and made sure it was sloppily satisfying. Wet sounds filled the room, only making Julian even more aroused. Irwin then broke off for a moment to passionately give a hum.</p>
<p>“I’m not as innocent as I seem, Julian.”</p>
<p>“Stop saying my name like that. Aren’t you going to fuck me though?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Watch me.”</p>
<p>Irwin stroked his length and wrapped his legs firmly around Julian’s body. He steadied himself and asked for Julian’s consent again, gently.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want this?”</p>
<p>“Irwin.. Of course I do. It feels so good already and I don’t want to stop.”</p>
<p>Irwin then caught a glimpse of Julian’s eyes, how they seem so sparkly in a time like this. He stared for a while, then proceeding to press into Julian’s entrance. They stayed conjoined for a while, to be able to get a grip of reality. Julian pinched himself, to make sure he was not dreaming, thankfully not. </p>
<p>“Okay. You wanna surrender yet?”</p>
<p>“To the likes of you? Hah! I haven’t done so yet, and I won’t for a long time.”</p>
<p>“Well then, Julian, you better be careful.”</p>
<p>Irwin thrusted into Julian once strongly, making Julian cry out a bit, simultaneously to Irwin’s low moans.</p>
<p>“You really are a resilient one, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Julian doesn’t respond verbally, but with a sharp, needy gasp. Irwin pushes against him once again, triggering a delightful mixture of sounds from the both of them. </p>
<p>“Gosh.. You’re extremely tight..”</p>
<p>Irwin starts to rock his hips in and out rhythmically while grunting in a low voice to match Julian’s high whines. He starts to gradually move faster, and the sweet sounds grow louder and faster as well. </p>
<p>“Irwin... Wait a little... hng...”</p>
<p>To which Irwin paused for a moment to gently ask if he’s fine.</p>
<p>“Yes.. I’m doing great just... go a little faster could you?”</p>
<p>“Aw, what a pity. I wanted to tease you a bit.”</p>
<p>Irwin begins again with the rocking of his hips, except going at a wonderfully faster pace. Julian trembles even more, while rolling his own hips toward Irwin, to scream out a bit more at every moment. Irwin’s vision starts to cloud a bit, as he feels closer to a climax.</p>
<p>“Shit. Julian, I’m about to-“</p>
<p>Julian seems to be at the same moment he is, so Irwin tried to suppress the pleasure to wait for Julian, causing him to grunt even more lowly. </p>
<p>“I’m close too-“</p>
<p>Irwin roughly pounds himself into Julian harder than he has before, making it easier for them to come together. Until Julian suddenly stops himself and hoarsely screams out.</p>
<p>“Wait- Irwin- Ah!”</p>
<p>Irwin also spills over themselves at the same time Julian does. Both of them collapse onto the bed in unison, pulling themselves together tightly. </p>
<p>“I’m exhausted.”</p>
<p>“Me too. Hey, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“More than fine, Irwin. I love you a lot.”</p>
<p>“As do I. I really do.”</p>
<p>The pair smile at each other until they both nod off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>